


I never stopped — Я и не переставала

by synant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: — Когда именно ты перестала любить меня?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	I never stopped — Я и не переставала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I never stopped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073572) by [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy). 



> Hopefully quick translation going to be okay, will be deleted if needed.
> 
> Houseofmalfoy, thank you for an amazing drabble!

С тех пор, как всё закончилось, они едва перемолвились парой слов.

Ничего, кроме: «доброе утро», «доброй ночи», «ещё вина?» и «да, конечно».

Это убивало Нарциссу.

Всё было в порядке, пока Драко жил с ними и они сосредотачивали всё своё внимание на нём, но теперь, когда он съехал — ничего не осталось.

Она посмотрела на Люциуса — он всё ещё оправлялся от времени, проведённого в Азкабане, но уже стал выглядеть свежее. Волосы стали заметно лучше со времён войны; она не спрашивала, но была уверена, что он рад. Волосы всегда были его гордостью.

Они сидели на веранде, чьи окна выходили на великолепный сад Малфой-мэнора. По мнению Нарциссы — одна из немногих комнат, что не была осквернена войной. Пожиратели не трогали сады. Почти.

В её воспоминаниях Пожиратели всегда будут связаны с тем адом, что они подвергли её дом, её саму и Люциуса.

Она не отвела глаза, когда он поднял голову, удивленно встретился с ней взглядом и едва не отвернулся сам.

Ей стало очень грустно: это был самый интимный момент, что они разделили со времен войны.

Нарцисса вопросительно склонила голову, кивая на — всё ещё — закупоренную бутылку вина на столе. Люциус кивнул. Едва наступил полдень, но понятия алкоголь и время давно уже перестали их волновать.

Она взмахнула палочкой, и на столе появились два бокала, без её вмешательства они были наполнены, и она робко улыбнулась, протянув Люциусу один.

Они не смотрели друг на друга.

Бокал Нарциссы был почти пуст, когда Люциус, впервые за день, заговорил. Она была почти уверена, что это будет: «Ещё вина?» и собиралась ответить «да, пожалуйста», когда он спросил совершенно о другом.

— Когда именно ты перестала любить меня?

Было больно слышать, как он спрашивает об этом — даже если этот вопрос и возникал у неё в голове, всё было наоборот. 

Нарцисса знала, что они далеки от той счастливой, влюбленной пары, какой были когда-то. Они уже не были теми людьми, кто шёл тогда под венец, как они могли ими быть? Они давно изменились.

Но она по-прежнему любила его.

Она любила его, когда им было по семнадцать и они разделили свой первый поцелуй в гостиной Слизерина; любила, когда шла к алтарю в день их свадьбы и он смотрел на неё так, словно она была самым лучшим созданием на земле.

Нарцисса любила его в первую войну; несмотря на потерю первых двух малышей и страха, что он окажется в Азкабане.

Вторая война разделила их, и он был прав: ничего не было так, как раньше; они оба отдалились друг от друга. Так было легче — после всего, что случилось, легче было игнорировать последствия, даже если это и значило, что больше нельзя опереться на родное плечо, которое было рядом — несмотря ни на что.

Губы Нарциссы начали дрожать, и она подняла глаза, встретившись с обеспокоенным взглядом Люциуса — не говоря уже о той боли, что была в нём, — это ранило её ещё сильнее.

Что стало с ними?

И почему, во имя Мерлина, они не остановили это?

Она положила свою ладонь поверх его руки и тряхнула головой. Всё давно катилось по наклонной, но Нарцисса не могла смириться с мыслями мужа о том, что она его больше не любит. Это не имело ничего общего с правдой.

Её слова ничего не исправят. Не сразу. Но возможно, положат этому начало.

Нарцисса молилась всем богам, чтобы это стало началом.

— Я никогда не переставала, родной. И сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь перестану.


End file.
